peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brermeerkat's Crane Pan: The TV Series
Crane Pan the TV series is an animated series based on the Crand Pan films, it uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Buster Bunny and the Neverland pirates art style, boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox kids Crane Pan and the "Disney Afternoon" Villains, IE Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest. Characters Crane (David Cross (speaking) and Donny Osmond (singing)) The bird who refused to grow old. He wears a conical Asian hat and blue trousers and doesn't wear a shirt or shoes. He also has black and white feathers and yellow eyes. He lives on Neverland Island with his hamster Bijou and his friends the lost animals. He is the current leader of the lost animals, a group of creatures wearing different outfits. He once traveled to London and met Viper and her younger brothers, the twins, Pixie and Dixie. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Negaduck. Viper and her brothers had to go back home so Crane relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Viper (Lucy Liu (speaking) and Celine Dion (singing)) The snake who is the older sister of Pixie and Dixie. She wears nothing but two lotus flowers on her head. She also has green scales and azure eyes. She is Crane's love interest. Pixie (Pamela Hayden) Viper's younger brother and Dixie's twin. He has gray fur, a peach muzzle, a black nose, and whiskers and wears only a blue bow tie. He likes Viper's stories and adventures but hates people and animals taking the map from him. Dixie (Nancy Cartwright) Viper's other younger brother and Pixie's twin. Like Pixie, he has gray fur, a peach muzzle, a black nose, and whiskers. But he has a wave of gray fur-hair adorning the top of his head. He also wears a red vest and nothing else. He is often the first to get into trouble or captured. He always has his stuffed toy elephant with him. Like Pixie, he also likes Viper's stories. But he enjoys cuddling his elephant. He dislikes being separated from his elephant of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Bijou Ham-Ham (Chantal Strand) Crane's French hamster and sidekick, she is jealous of Viper. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Animals. Megavolt (Dan Castellaneta) Tank Muddlefoot (Jeannie Slias) Bushroot (Maurice LaMarche) Quackerjack (Michael Bell) Liquidator (Jack Angel) Honker Muddlefoot (Katie Leigh) Widget (Lara Jill Miller) Shirley the Loon (Gail Matthius) Rainbow Dash (Ashleigh Ball) Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman) Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong) Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard (Nancy Cartwright) Muffin (Olivia Sanibia) Patch (Kath Soucie) Princess Celestia (Nicole Oliver) Captain Negaduck (Jim Cummings) The fearsome captain Negaduck. He hates Crane and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his hand and feeding it to the alligator. He is deathly afraid of the alligator because he want to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boys Stan and Heff. Stan Woozle (Tom Kenny) and Heff Heffalump (Fred Tatasciore) The captain's cabin boys and assistants to Captain Negaduck. The "Disney Afternoon" Villains hates them, and their clumsiness often angers Captain Negaduck. They are easily fooled by Crane's voice mimicking. The "Disney Afternoon" Villains Messina/Lady Blue (Billie Whitelaw/Stacy Jefferson) Ben Ali Gator (Jim Cummings) The alligator who ate Negaduck's hand and alarm clock. He ticks loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock Ben Ali swallowed. He likes to pick on Captain Negaduck but is dangerous to anybody. The Animal Villains Dudley Puppy (Jerry Trainor) Viper's adoptive father. Crane, Bijou, and the lost animals took Viper and her brothers to him and his wife, Kitty, in Neverland where they promised to stay forever. Kitty Katswell (Grey Griffin) Dudley's wife and Viper's adoptive mother. Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series